Letting Go
by drummer8907
Summary: You never know just how much you need someone in your life until it's too late. What happens when Miley find this out the hard way? A fresh start for one. A horrible life for the other. but sometimes, we all need to let go...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hannah Montana, or any other proper/brand names I use in this story. I just own the idea.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a one-shot turned in to a muli chapter story. Although it's early, I'm arleady planning a sequel. I think you'll find this quite interesting, even though this chapter doesn't say much about the general plot. R&R as always.

**_Letting_** **_Go_**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Jackson raced out of his Trigonometry class room the second the final bell of school had rung. It was Friday night, but this was a special one. It was the last firday of real class before finals. Also, the rarest of all things imaginable had happend: he was granted a day off from work at Rico's!

Jackson threw some books in his locker and then started off down the stairs and out the door to the student parking lot. He passed Miley, Lilly, and Oliver at thier lockers in the sophomore hall on the way.

"Hey Jackson!" Miley called out to her brother. "Come here for a sec!"

Althought he thought about passing her up, Jackson remember what happend the last time he ignored Miley's call. (He still had the scar to prove it.) He made the wise choice and stopped at her locker. "What, Miles? I'm kinda in a hurry to get home."

"That's kinda what I wanted to know." Miley said. "If you're going home, will you take me, Lil, and Oliver?"

"Miley!" Jackson whined. "It's my first day off work in a _long _time. I need to get home, change, and I'm going to the movies tonight with my friends."

"So why can't you take us back home?" Miley asked.

"Because just stopping to talk to you has made me late!" Jackson fought.

"It's not like I'm asking you to take us somewhere far away, Jackson!" Miley defended.

"Can't you guys just hang at the beach?" Jackson asked, staring at the clock on the wall and taping his foot from being ancy.

"It _is _pretty nice out." Lilly spoke up.

"And if Jackson's not working, I'll know it's safe to eat the hotdogs at Rico's." Everyone gave Oliver a funny look. "What? You never know where they have been!" He turned to Jackson. "Do you belive in the five second rule?"

"Miley, I have to get going..._Now_!" Jackson took off, leaving his little sister and her two best friends in a perverbaly cloud of dust.

"Ugh! That brother of mine!" Miley said, disgusted and slammed her locker shut. "He makes my blood boil sometimes!"

"You say that now," Lilly said. "but you won't come the end of the summer."

"Why's that?" Miley asked confused.

"He's graduating this year, isn't he?" Lilly asked.

"He _better _be!" Miley replied. "I'm getting real sick of his crap!"

"_Right_." Oliver said, sarcasticly. "Just like I'm sick of the all-you-can-eat buffet at Jimmy's Steak House."

"You're sick _after_." Lilly told him with a smile.

"Whatever you guys. Let's just go to the beach for while." Miley mubbled. Lilly and Oliver nodded, but Miley was already half way down the hall. They had to sprint to catch up with her.

* * *

"Stupid Miley!" Jackson mubled to him self as he pulled in to his driveway. "Always causing some drama!" He got out of the car and in frustration towards his sister,he slammed the door. He stamped off a few steps, but quickly turned around and headed back. "I'm so sorry, sweet baby girl! Daddy didn't mean to slam your door!" He rubbed his hand across the driver side door of the car. "How's about I shine you up before I head to the movies tonight, eh?"

"What the heck are you doing, boy?" Robbie Ray had appeared out from underneath his own car in the garage and had scared Jackson to death.

"Dad!" Jackson shouted. "Why do you always do that!?"

"I'm just at the right place and the right time." Robbie Ray said with a smile. Jackson just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to check the mail." He informed his dad and walked around to the other side of the house.

Just as he made his way to the mail box, Jackson caught the mail man walking back to his truck.

"Hey Pete." Jackson said. "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine, Jackson." The mail man replied. "How about you?"

"I'm alright." Jackson said. "Anything good in the mail today?"

"I don't look at other people's mail." Pete said, getting in his truck. "Why? Are you looking for something special?"

"I don't know." Jackson replied. "I'm kinda waiting on a notice for something."

"Well, I hope you get whatever it is you're looking for." Pete repiled and started the mail truck. "I've got to get going. Bye Jackson."

"Bye." Jackson called out.

Jackson opend the mail box and a flood of letters spilled out on to the ground.

"Bills, bills, and more bills." He said, leafing through the stack. "Ooh, dad's new guitar magazine issue came! Hey dad?" Jackson called out for his father while still searching through the pile. Before he could beging his next sentence, his eyes caught one particle letter; the last one in the pile. It was formly addressed to Jackson Rod Stewart. Jackson looked for a return address. He was hoping this was the letter he had been waiting for for months.

"Is...is this what I think this is?" He stared eagrly at the letter. "It's got the offical seal...it has to be! Dad!?" Jackson flung the bills and everything else that had came in the mail today on the ground and took off runing. "It's here! It's finally here! I did it!"

**What did Jackson get in the mail? Keep reading to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hannah Montana, or any other proper/brand names I use in this story. I just own the idea.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to nazgurl92 and cherrybomb54 for the reviews and all who added for story/author alert. I'm glad you like what I've done so far. This chapter is kinda short ( because it's mainly just one big conversation between Jackson and Mr. Stewart), but it's very important. I hope yout like and R&R.

**_Letting_** **_Go_**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Dad, dad, dad!?" Jackson was still screaming and running around trying to find his father. "I got it, dad!" 

"Woah, woah, slow down, son!" Robbie Ray said as Jackson nearly ran him over. "Got what?"

"Look what I got in the mail!" Jackson said, handing over the letter. "Look who _finally _sent me a notice!"

"Well why don't you open it?" His dad replied. "How do you know it's good news?"

"It has to be good news, dad!" Jackson said, taking the letter back. "Why would they waste the time and the paper if it wasn't?"

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't jump to conclusion too quickly." Robbie Ray said. "Now open the darn thing! You got me all fired up and excited now!"

Jackson carefully opened the letter. He pulled out the paper inside and slowly began to read it out loud:

"_Dear Jackson Stewart, _

_ After taking your application and personnel essay into careful consideration, the board members and I would like to inform and congratulate you on your acceptance to the University of Pittsburgh! _"

"Well how 'bout that." Robbie Ray said, patting his son on the back. "What else does it say?"

"_To assure us that you will in fact be in attendance at our state credited university,"_ Jackson continued_. "simply log on to the website, and fill out a small acceptance form. I thank you for choosing the University of Pittsburgh. I'm looking forward to seeing and greeting you on move in day on the 25th of August. Congratulations once again!_" Jackson paused for a moment before finishing. "And it's signed by Dean Williams!"

"Well I guess congratulations _is _in order." Robbie Ray said. "But really, son. You're not thinking about accepting this, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jackson asked in disbelief. "Pitt is one of the best, if not, _the _best engineering school there is! How could I turn down such an offer!?"

"What about USC?" His dad asked. "You were so hell-bent on going there."

"I'd love to go to USC." Jackson replied. "But Pitt's an engineering school! It's something they specialize in! I wouldn't be getting that kind of training at USC."

"I don't know if you were with your sister and I when we went up there for a Hannah show, but is gets pretty darn cold up there in Pittsburgh. Not the kind of weather a kid who grew up in the south and lived here in Malibu is use to."

"Then I'll get used to it!" Jackson wasn't letting Robbie Ray get the upper hand on this debate. "I'll trade my surfboard in for a snowboard."

"That place is dead." Mr. Stewart told his son. "Nothing goes on there anymore. The city once thrived in its hay day, but now, it's full of older people and young ones like you struggling to find jobs."

"I'll get another part time job, dad." Jackson explained. "Once I graduated, I'll come back here to California for a real job." Jackson saw his dad start to open his mouth. Knowing exactly what he was about to say, Jackson cleared up his thoughts for him. "And I'll be back here for winter and spring break, and all of the summer when you guys are touring."

"I just..I wish you'd think long and hard about this matter first, before you go off agreeing." Robbie Ray said. "Promise me you won't email them a definite just yet, until we have another talk and you'd though it over?"

"I promise." Jackson said, but he wasn't happy about his dad's condition. "But I'm just letting you know that I really, _really _want to go there."

"I know, son, and I'm not be pushy." Mr. Stewart reminded. "I just don't want you to make a mistake that could ruin your life."

"I won't." Jackson said. "And speaking of ruining my life, could you promise not to tell Miley about this?"

"Tell Miley about what?"

Jackson jumped and turned to the left to see Miley standing behind him and their father with a concerned look on her face.

**Cue in Miley! What's Jackson's going to tell her, IF he even says a word? He seems pretty confindent about leaving Malibu, but did anything Robbie Ray had to say sink in? Once again, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'm managing two other fics (one I haven't posted yet and I'm Shy Can't You See). Plus I'm going to be gone most of the day tomorrow, but I assure you I will keep everything updated. Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hannah Montana, or any other proper/brand names I use in this story. I just own the idea.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter three is also somewhat short, but it's critical dialog., so I decided to post it now rather than wait another day. I hope yout like and R&R.

**_Letting_** **_Go_**

**CHAPTER 3:**

"I thought I told you to stay at the beach!" Jackson said in a somewhat angry tone 

"That's where I was!" Miley defended. "Do I need to shake the sand out of my shoes to prove it!?"

"Don't do that, darling! I just swept up!" Robbie Ray joined then the conversation. Jackson glared at him, like he was stealing his thunder.

"Seriously, Jackson. What's your problem been lately?" Miley asked. "You've been such a crab!"

"Nothing's wrong, now forget about it and leave me be!" Jackson shouted back.

" Jackson, be nice!" Mr. Stewart reminded his son.

"It's none of her business to know! I told you I didn't want you to tell her!" He replied.

"What the heck is wrong, Jackson!?" Miley shouted.

"Why do you even care!?" Jackson yelled.

"Because it sounded serious!" Miley replied. "Sorry for being concerned. If you want to be a jerk and not tell me, then fine."

"Fine, you little whinny baby!" Jackson shoved the acceptance letter in Miley's face. "I got accepted in to Pitt."

"That's all?" Miley asked, confused. "_This _is why you're in such a foul mood? Why wasn't I allowed to know?"

"I was hoping that I'd be able to escape all your little Miley problems and your Hannah fits when I go off to college in the fall!" Jackson replied, swiping the letter from Miley's hands. "You can't bug me five thousand miles away!"

"Miley_ problems!_? _Hannah fits!_?" Miley was starting to get pretty upset with her brother. "Looks like you're throwing a little _' Jackson tantrum_!' "

"Alright, that's enough!" Robbie Ray's voice boomed and echoed through the whole house. "I have had it with you two picking at each other all the time! It's just a stupid acceptance letter! I already told Jackson he couldn't go."

"No you didn't!" Jackson fought was now fighting with his dad. "You said we had to think of over and have a talk."

"You just ruined your chance by blow up in mine and your sister's face." Robbie Ray said firmly. "You're _not _going to Pittsburgh."

"I can't believe this!" Jackson screamed that the top of his lungs. He then turned to his sister, and shot her eyes that glowed in rage. "And it's all because of you, Hannah Montana, Miley Ray Stewart...the _devil_!"

"What did you call me!?" Miley got right up in her brother's face.

Jackson pushed Miley back away from him. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, and who's crying in the corner like babies!" With that remark, Jackson burst out of the door. Robbie Ray and Miley heard the sound of squealing tires as Jackson sped off.

"Let him go to Pittsburgh, daddy! Let him freeze his hot-shot ego off!" Miley ran up the stair to her room and slammed her door.

Robbie Ray stood silent for a few moments. "Teenagers." He sighed, as he sat down on the couch to watch TV.

**What a nasty fight, huh? Where did Jackson take off to? Does he have a plan to make his dad reconsider? Miley seems thrilled at the idea of Jackson leaving. Will she stop fighting and help her brother talk their dad in to letting him go? Chapter four will be longer than two and three, because it contains both Miley's and Jackson's side of the story. updates ass soon as tomorrow afternoon, so keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hannah Montana, or any other proper/brand names I use in this story. I just own the idea.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to nazgurl92 and cherrybomb54 for the reviews. This chapter is longer than the previous ones, because it tells what both Miley and Jackson are doing over the same span on time. I hope yout like and R&R.

**_Letting_** **_Go_**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Jackson wasn't really sure where he was going when he pealed out of his driveway. His rage was so controlling that it had shut down his brain. At this point, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was stay as far away from Miley as possible. He ended up at the last place anyone would expect to see him on his day off... 

" Jackson?" Rico rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing his employee walking towards the shack. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"No, your beady little hamster-like evil eyes are right." Jackson replied. "It's me."

"But, but I sent you away today!" Rico said. "I was having a soft moment, and you didn't take advantage of that? And you call _me _the dumb one!"

"Who said I'm here to work?" Jackson replied. "Can't I just come to the beach to hang out?"

"So you're not expecting extra hours and pay?" Rico asked. Jackson shook his head no. "Good! You weren't getting it anyway!"

"Oh woe is me!" Jackson said sarcastically. "I just came to get away from conflict at home."

"Aww, what's wrong?" Rico asked in the tone like mothers ask their little children. "Tell your little boss all about it."

"Knock it off, short stuff!" Jackson replied. "Go rotate the hotdogs or something! You know, you never actually do any of the work. I'm always swamped!"

"I manage the shack, I don't work it!" Rico answered.

"Actually, it's your dad's business." Jackson explained. "You just got a job to stand there and boss me around."

"And look smokin' for the ladies!" Rico said, taking a pair of sunglasses from the rack and putting them on.

"Why did I come here!?" Jackson asked out loud to no one but himself. He threw his arms up in the air.

"Well...I've been thinking." Rico started. "Since you _are _here, you might as well get working anyway."

"But you just said not to!?" Jackson yelled, confused.

"I changed my mind." Rico said proudly. "Now get in there and start making me money!"

Jackson sighed and hoped over the counter of the shack. "You're not paying me for this, are you?"

"Ha!" Rico replied. "Never! You shall do as I say because I'm...Rico!" Jackson rolled his eyes and Rico made his famous evil, cackling laugh.

_ "It's a sad day when I'd rather take orders from Rico than be at home with Miley." _ Jackson said to himself

* * *

Miley was still up in her room after the little meltdown she had with her brother. All this frustration that was built up inside her through out the whole day was let out in the matter of five minutes of fighting. She was feeling better, but not the same. Something still irked her, which caused Miley to do things unlike her.

Miley was at her desk when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Hey Miles." Lilly entered her room.

"Lilly!" Miley replied with a smile. "Didn't hear you come in! How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes. Your dad let me in." Lilly replied, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her best friend. "Whatcha doing?"

"Algebra." Miley replied with a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"On a Friday!?" Lilly asked, confused. "No one does homework, let alone _Algebra _on a _Friday_! Girl, you have _got _to get with the times!"

"I know, it's not like me." Miley said with a laugh. "But I needed something to do."

"I repeat; on a _Friday_!?" Lilly asked in shock. Miley nodded in response. "Okay, something going on here. Spill it!"

"Nothing's going on." Miley told Lilly. "I just...I was feeling kinda crappy, so I came up stairs..."

"And did homework." Lilly finished Miley's sentence, then reached over and closed her math book. "Just tell me, Miley. What's up?"

"I think you know what the problem is." Miley said. "Or should I say '_who'_."

"Got in to another scuffle with Jackson, eh?" Lilly asked.

"Yep." Miley replied. "Everything's okay now. He got so mad that he left the house."

"Where'd he go?" Lilly asked.

"Beats me." Miley replied. "I don't really care where he went. It's so peaceful in the house with just me and my dad."

"When he goes to college, you'll have tons of peace and quiet." Lilly reminded.

"Trust me," Miley said. "I'm counting down the days."

"So anyway, why I'm here." Lilly changed the subject. She knew that she shouldn't push Miley about Jackson leaving soon. "I was just talking to Oliver on the phone. He wanted to know if you wanted come up and stay at his house tonight."

"I'd love to." Miley replied with a smile. "You're staying too, right?"

"Well duh!" Lilly answered. "Just us best friends. The three musketeers!"

"More like the three stooges." Miley said and the two laughed.

"So like, you want to come up after dinner?" Lilly asked. "That's when I'm going."

"Well why don't you go get your stuff and come back here for dinner?" Miley suggested. "I'm sure my dad won't mind."

"Sure!" Lilly replied. "I'm going to go home now then and get ready."

"Let me go down stair with you now to ask my dad when dinner will be before you leave." Miley said as the two headed downstairs.

"Daddy!?" Miley called out. "Can Lilly stay for dinner?"

"Sure, bud." Mr. Stewart replied. "Lilly's always welcome. Dinner won't be till around six o'clock, though."

"It's four-thirty now." Miley said, looking at the clock.

"I'm going home and taking a shower, cause I just came back from skating." Lilly explained. "Then I'll be over at six?"

"Sounds great." Miley said smile and hugged Lilly. "See ya then, Lills!"

"Bye Miley!" Lilly said finishing their hug. "Bye Mr. Stewart!"

"Good-bye, Lilly!" Robbie Ray replied as Lilly left the house.

_"This is great!" _Miley though to herself_. "A whole Friday night without Jackson! A dream come true!" _

**Jackson's rage- impaired brain got him stuck working after all. (Rico's never in any of these stories, so I let him play a small role. Honestly, I don't like him that much on the show.) Miley seems happier now that she's staying at Oliver's with Lilly, but remember, the night is very young. Chapter 5 will probably be up a little later on tonight. I find it easier to write two or three chapters ahead of time before posting. It keeps my mind set so I don't have any holes in the plot. Keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hannah Montana, or any other proper/brand names I use in this story. I just own the idea.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to all who read and love this story. This chapter is pretty long. It starts out with a little Miley and Mr. Stewart conversation, but the end is a good one I assure you. I hope yout like and R&R.

**_Letting_** **_Go_**

**CHAPTER 5:**

Miley had gone back up stairs to take a shower and pack some things take to Oliver's house when Lilly had left. Robbie Ray was grilling steaks on the back porch when Miley came out side to see what he was up to. 

"I saw the smoke from my bed room window and got scared." Miley said, as she stuck her head out the door to talk to her dad.

"You know I'm a good griller." Robbie Ray told Miley. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Daddy, you set the smoke alarm off and the neighbors called the fire department last time." Miley reminded.

"Oh, darling, that was one time!" Mr. Stewart defended. "I've got it all figured out this time. But I could use your help."

"911 is already on sped dial on every phone in this house." Miley teased her dad.

"Thanks." Robbie Ray replied. "But what I was going to say is could you make the salad?"

"Sure thing." Miley said. She started to walk away, but then retuned to the porch. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "Speed dial number five, ok?" Robbie Ray didn't answer. He just nodded and smiled.

Miley went back into the kitchen gathered everything she needed for the salad. As she was about to start pulling lettuce leaves apart, she heard the door bell ring.

"I got it!" Miley shouted and dashed to the door. "It must be Lilly!."

"Long time, no see, huh?" Lilly asked seeing Miley open the door.

"Tell me about it." Miley played along and let Lilly in. "Just throw you stuff by the couch. I'm making the salad."

"In that case, I just became an anti-vegetarian!" Lilly said

"A what?" Miley asked, confused.

"Well, if vegetarians only eat vegetables, and you're making the salad...I better just eat the meat to be safe!" Lilly explained. "Unless your dad's making steak..."

"Dang Flabbit!" Miley and Lilly heard Robbie Ray's sharp voice. "Stupid grill!"

"Daddy!?" Miley called to her father. "Speed dial five?"

"I'm alright, bud!" He yelled back. "I like my steak rare. I can't tell the cow's blood from my own."

"Yuck!" Miley replied. She made the weirdest face that made Lilly crack up.

"And tell Lilly hers will be medium rare, just like she likes it." Robbie Ray said.

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart!" Lilly called out in between laughs. Then, she spoke to Miley. "You're dad's crazy."

"Yep." Miley replied. "Craziest daddy in all of Malibu." 

The girls made the salad together. They had finished just as Robbie Ray was bring the steaks in from the grill. The three sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner, despite Mr. Stewart's minor injuries.

"Great steak, Mr. Stewart." Lilly said, after taking her last bite. "You should get a job at Jimmy's."

"Shucks." Robbie Ray blushed. "I'm not that good, am I?"

"Don't inflate his ego." Miley whispered to Lilly.

"You girls did a wonderful job on the salad." Robbie Ray complemented.

"There's nothing to it." Miley explained.

"But I scored the cucumber with a fork, so it'd make a pretty little design!" Lilly said proudly.

Miley patted her on the back. "You need to get a life."

"What? I thought it was cute!" Lilly said, getting up to take her plate to the sink. "Wasn't it cute?"

"The cutest darn thing I ever did see!" Mr. Stewart replied with a smile. He and Lilly both knew that this kind of talk and teasing would aggravate Miley, and they loved messing with her.

"So dad," Miley started, rinsing her plate off and putting it in the dishwasher. "Oliver asked if I could go hang out at his house tonight. Is that ok?"

"Fine by me." Robbie Ray replied. "You going too, Lilly?"

"Yes sir." Lilly answered. Mr. Stewart let out a small laugh when he heard Lilly call him 'sir'. He was very close with both Lilly and Oliver that the two could call him 'Uncle Robbie' and he wouldn't care. He wouldn't even mind 'dad' coming from Miley's two best friends.

"Oh, and daddy? One more thing." Miley started. She was a little scared to see how her dad would react, but she knew she had to tell him sooner or later. "Oliver said Lilly and I could...spend the night at his house, too..."

"Spend the night?" Robbie Ray repeated. Miley began to get nervous and nodded. "I don't know, Miley."

"Dad, it's Oliver!" Miley said. "I've known him a long time. It's safe for me to go."

"I know it's safe." Mr. Stewart replied. "I just don't think it's right."

"What do you mean? Miley asked.

"I don't think two youngins your age should be sleeping over each other houses. It might be ok when you're in kindergarten or something, but not teenagers."

"But it's Oliver!" Miley repeated herself. "And it's not like I'm staying alone. Lilly's coming, too."

"It's true." Lilly chimed in. She normally wouldn't join in such a conversation between Miley and her dad, because she would be afraid of saying the wrong thing, and it would get Miley in trouble.

"I do feel a little better now that I know you'll be with another girl." Robbie Ray said. "And this is cleared up with Oliver's parents?"

"They're fine with it, or they wouldn't let him." Miley explained. "So can I go? Please, dad!?"

Mr. Stewart was silent for a few moments, thinking this over. Meanwhile, Miley and Lilly were both down on their knees begging and making little sad puppy dog faces.

"Well...alright." Mr. Stewart finally gave in.

"Yes!" Miley and Lilly shouted and did their secret hand shake "Bam!"

"Don't get too excited and proud of yourselves." Robbie Ray warned. " It wasn't your little sad sap that made me say yes."

"Darn!" Lilly said, sounding disappointed. "And I thought I was doing pretty good!"

"So what was it?" Miley asked, just out of curiosity.

"I just thought about how responsible you are and how much I trust you." Mr. Stewart said, rubbing his hand on Miley's head like she was a puppy dog. "I know my little Miles will behave."

"I will, now will you stop doing that?" Miley said pulling away from her dad's reach.

"You ready to go?" Lilly asked Miley, looking at the clock.

"Yep!" Miley replied. "I'll give you a call tomorrow when I'm coming home, daddy."

"Alright now. You two kids have fun." Robbie Ray said. He started to clear off the table. "Behave, Miley Ray Stewart."

"I will." Miley repeated in a monotone voice.

Miley ran upstairs to get her things. Lilly picked hers up from beside the couch. Miley raced back down the stairs and the two started to the door; Miley in front.

"C'mon, Lills! I'm so excited to spend a night with out Jack-"

Miley had open the door to leave when there stood Jackson; his hand on the outside part of the door knob, ready to open it.

"_Oh great_!" The brother and sister thought" _Just my luck_!"

"Hey Lilly." Jackson tried to sound polite as he looked passed his little sister and greeted her friend.

"Hey... Jackson." Lilly replied, as Jackson pushed passed Miley to enter the house.

"Well, looky who's back." Robbie Ray spoke up from in the kitchen. "Where'd you go?"

"Where are you going tonight?" Jackson ignored his father's question and asked the girls one his own. He pointed at the duffle bag Miley was carrying.

"That's none of you business!" Miley gave Jackson a taste of his own medicine from the fight earlier.

"To Oliver's." Lilly spoke up, but she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Miley glared at her.

"With all that junk you got there in your hands, it looks like you're moving. Jackson replied.

"Because I'm not so self-centered like you," Miley said. "I'll tell you what's going on. Lilly and I are spending the night at Oliver's."

"Spending the night?" Jackson didn't believe what his sister had said. " Miley's allowed to sleep over a teenage boy's house, yet I'm not allowed nor trusted enough to go to freaking Pitt!?"

" Jackson Rod Stewart!" Everyone in the house cringed when the heard Robbie Ray yelled at the top of his lungs scolding Jackson. "We don't talk like that in this house!"

"I said freaking!" Jackson yelled back. "And it's true!"

"I don't give a darn about what you think!" Robbie Ray continued. "I raised you not to talk like that, and I expect you to obey that rule!"

"Well I'm pretty darn sure you didn't raise us that it's okay to have co-ed sleep overs either!" Jackson replied.

"You're not just banned from going to Pitt," Robbie Ray started. "You're grounded for the rest of the weekend!"

"But dad, I-"

"No buts!" Mr. Stewart said firmly." No TV, no computer, no phone, no stereo." He pointed to the stairs. "Go."

"Can't I just-"

"I said, go! Now!"

Jackson took a heavy breath. He could feel the fiery hatred burning away inside him. His arms were at his side. A fist began to form, slowly. Jackson wanted nothing more than to raise it, but he knew if he did anything, his punishment would be even more severe. Instead, he clenched that fist very tight and made his away upstairs. Before he became impossible to see from the living room, Jackson spoke.

"Good night, jerk! Good night, daddy's little princess! Good night, uh...good night, skater chick?" He didn't have any mean nickname for Lilly. After all, she was never anything but nice to him.

"Good night, Jackson!" Lilly replied and waved.

Miley was so disgusted by everything that just occurred that she burst through the door and took off running.

"Miley? Hey, Miley! Wait up!" Lilly called as she ran after her.

**Those two just can't keep the peace!This is a house hold turned upside down. Solutions are coming, but there's not telling when. Will Oliver and Lilly be able to put a smile back on Miley's face? What's Jackson going to do when he's home alone tonight? Chapter 6 is being editing and will probably be up some time tomorrow morning. (And sorry if the begining was a little cheesey. I couldn't just jump to Lilly's arriavl. I wanted this to be more realistic. Ahh, the irony of fanfic.) Keep reading!**


End file.
